Changin' An Angel Into A Bad Girl
by Chamillitary Girl
Summary: Everyone knows Kagome is a perfect most of the time. But what will happen if a ghetto, bad girl like Sapphire change her? All we can say is Trouble, Trouble, and TROUBLE!


Jenna: Hey guys! Chieka is currently interviewing for our new assistants! I see Kimmy is doing good for a start! Guys, I just found out we can act ghetto on this fanfiction, if we can't I'm suing! Anyway, I'm going all out on ya'll ass especially since I'm from Screwston aka H-town! If you don't know what I mean, try to search the name: DJ Screw. RIP Screw!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Kagome's House.._

"Come on, Kagome!" Sapphire yelled as she sat down on the couch, downstairs. Sapphire wore a black, leather tank top showing the straps of her white bra and tight, leather pants. She also had black heel and her hair was in a ponytail. She had red lipgloss and a little of blush.

"Alright! Alright! Keep your horses on!"

"Keep your what? Mayne, Kagome we don't do that in Houston! I could have leave ya'll ass and left off towards the club."

Kagome wore a black dress with a pink flower on the shoulder and had black heels with pink flowers on it. Her hair was down and she just had red lipstick on. Sapphire looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"Kagome? Are you sure you want to wear that? I mean we're going to a real club! Not a dance! A club!" Sapphire explained. Kagome nodded as Sapphire sighed.

"Alright. Let's go outside. My ride should be here already!"

"Ride?"

"Car! I got a 2002, black Navigator."

"How did you get here in Japan?" Kagome asked as they both was walking towards Sapphire's SUV.

"They shipped it over here."

"Oh... Huh?" Kagome looked at the Navigator liked she never saw a car.

"This is yours? It looks brand new!"

"My dad always took care of our car. I learned from him. I mean he had a 1999 Maxima! And it's still running! It's looks like its brand new. And we always use it!" Sapphire explained as she got inside the Navigator.

_At Gousuke's Party Club.._

Sapphire giggled at the man who was drinking his 5th beer.

"You know.. men like you always turn me on.." Sapphire said seductively as she moved her fingers up his thigh.

"Eisaku.." Sapphire whispered in his ear, moaning. Eisaku grinned.

"You know.. uh.. what's your name?"

Kagome ran up towards the bar and yelled at Sapphire.

"Sapphire! Some man tried to moved his hand up my dress!"

"I told you to change! And now that's your problem, damnit! So move before I really act ignorant!" replied Sapphire as she pushed Kagome onto the dance floor.

"Uh.. so your name is Sachina?" a drunken reply came from Eisaku.

"Sure, let's go with that! But you know what really will make me happy?"

"What?" hiccupped Eisaku.

"Taking to your home." winked Sapphire as she pulled down her tank top's straps.Eisaku grinned and began to pull Sapphire towards his car.

With Kagome..

"Hey! Why a innoncent girl like you in a big, scary place like this?"

"Yo! Your King is in effect! But every King has or needs a Queen and I was wondering.."

Kagome was surrounded by boys, mostly playboys on the dancefloor. She looked around for Sapphire but no avail. She ran through the crowd and towards the parking lot where she saw Sapphire enter a car and drove off. Kagome tried to chase off the car, but she couldn't because of her heels and the car's speed.

_Next Morning.._

Sapphire woke up next to a Eisaku, both naked. She grinned and began to dress. She grabbed Eisaku's pants, digging into the pockets. Grabbing the money, she put it in her pockets and began to climb out of the bedroom window. Sapphire counted the money as she walked towards Kagome's shrine. _'I hope Kagome is okay. I shouldn't yell at her. But that bitch shouldn't even try to mess up my plan.' _

"Wait a minute! I forgot to give Kagome, the keys to the Navigator! Damnit!" yelled Sapphire ran towards Kagome's shrine.

_At Kagome's Bedroom.._

"I'm sorry, Kagome! I just forgot.."

"It's okay.."

"Damn Kagome, you're too damn soft. You need to roughen up a bit, mayne.."

"Where you anyway?"

"I was doing business work. Tonight we're going to go somewhere.."

"Is it another club? Because I'm still scared. We're not 18 and we went to a club like that! We had to use fake IDs!"

"That is what you do in H-town! I always do that even when I was 13."

Kagome sighed and laid down on her bed.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to solve your problem!"

"What problem?"

"You're too damn soft! No wonder boys was all on you!"

"Shit... I would knock the shit out of that motherfucker, mayne! Just get ready and make sure you wear some clothes that are not girly colors! And wear pants this time!" Sapphire said. Finally, Sapphire walked out of the Higurashi shrine and began to walk towards the club, to get her Navigator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: I'm going to show Sapphire's gangsta side a little bit more out in the next chapter. And I bet a few of ya'll thinking Sapphire a hoe or something. But a special someone is going to try to tame Sapphire. Oh yea, Kagome.. damn.. I forgot about Kagome.. Damn... Well fuck Kagome! No wait.. I still say fuck Kagome but I have to put her in the story too.. Well she would get changed by Sapphire! And eventually, she would be the same girl we all know and hate or love!


End file.
